The Prisoner
by Prophecy Of Alexandrite
Summary: DianeNumair. VERY BEGINNING OF IMMORTALS SERIES. Diane is in prison because she went mad, and they cannot kill her because she has done no crime, so she lives her life in prison. But everything changes when the prison is attacked be Foregin Nobles.


**My name is Diane. I am trapped here in a magically guarded prison cell, where I am to spend the rest of my life until I die. I have no family. All were killed in a raider attack, except for my horse Cloud, who was killed by the men of my city when they hunted me. Cloud saved my life, she did, but for the price of her own. Since then my mind has gone crazy, and in little time spans like this I am able to regain my mind, but, only for a short while. **

**I am slowly regaining the sane part of my mind. My time spans of consciousness are becoming more and more frequent, and are lasting longer. I believe that the madness is going away, but it doesn't matter. There is no way I can get out of here. I'm stuck here forever. At least, that was what I thought, until that night when the prison was attacked by an army of what I could only assume was nobles because of their armor and swords. Commoners are not allowed to touch swords, unless you are a blacksmith.**

**I watched as the prison guards all rushed to the battles, I watched the slaves run away, taking with them food and clothes. I smirked at their foolishness. If they ran, where would they go? What would they do when their food ran out? At least in here I got three meals a day (Of course they all had poisons in them so now after 2 years I am immune to most, if not all poisons. I assumed they hoped that the poisons would kill me so that I wouldn't be here anymore to scare them), shelter, and the occasional bath. I had absolutely no problem living here.**

**But, I saw as the battle progressed, that my life here was over. The guards were losing to the nobles. I had no idea what was going to happen now. I watched on as the nobles took the wife of the Master, and a few others prisoners. I guessed to help them, but I could be wrong. I looked around the battle field. None of the nobles were dead. Most of them were fine, but a few of them had bad injuries. When I got a better look I saw that these were not the nobles of wherever I was. (AN: She doesn't know where she is, because she's not where she was born 'cause the villagers didn't wanna deal wiv her.) Most of them were tall, true, blue eyed blonds. **

**I noticed that they had a rather short knight in gold washed armor. This knight was at the very least a head shorter then the rest. It looked like he was questioning the guards. Whatever they wanted must be really important for them to just storm over here, chase away all my animal friends, and kill the guards with no regard to the people who live here. **

**Now that I think about it they are quite self fish. I felt a surge of wrongness, and saw a movement in the forest, Ma always said I had eyes like a hawk and owl, and ears like a cat. I focused more on the movement. Whatever it was, it was trying to be stealthy. It was getting closer. Closer. When it was at the edge of the forest I caught a glimpse of a human sized spider with a human head. I involuntarily let out a shriek at the sight of it. Now I wish I hadn't seen it. **

**At the sound of my shriek, the knights' head turned in my direction, to see my face. I decided that I didn't want to see anymore if the stupid beast from the forest and pointed to it. The gold clad knight turned his head in the direction of the forest and instantly spotted what it I was pointing at. The _thing_ chose that exact moment to attack shooting a shinny rope of web, and managed to latch on to one of the guards. It then retraced the web, and quickly dragged the man back into its clutches, and proceeded to first bite his head off. Spilling, I don't even want to know what.**

**I ducked down not wanting to see anymore of this monster that I wish I hadn't seen in the first place. I warned the Humans, and now it was up to them what to do. I would die either way. Two things could happen: A) the humans lose to the monster and it then it eats up one at a time, or B) the humans win, get what they want, and leave us here to die. **

**Personally, I would rather die from option B. If I am to die, I would rather not die being someone's meal. But it wasn't my choice. I could hear the ongoing of the humans vs. the monster; I dared not look up for fear of what I might see. I crawled into the darkest corner, and huddles there. Alone in the dark, like it was before. I desperately wished for the madness would take over my mind now. For it to block out everything in the world.**

**But, seeing how it is me, u had no such luck. I stayed sane, and listened as the battle went on. I pressed myself farther into the wall as I heard the screams of men, and monster alike. I clutched my knees to my chest, and yearned for the comfort of the pack. I shouldn't have left. Cloud would still be alive if I had stayed. We would both be safe, if I hadn't been so stupid, as to go back to the village. Since that day, I had never spoken a word when anyone was around, but when I knew I was by myself, I sang the lullabies that Ma used to sing to me. It helped comfort me, when I was lonely. **

**I'd sing them now, but that would taint the purity of the memory. If I sang those now, I wouldn't be able to sing them again without remembering this night ever again. Instead I did the next best thing. I grabbed my blanket, and slept.**

**I dreamed a horrid dream; it was of the day I was hunted. My mind was not fully gone then. It was conscious enough for me to know everything that was going on, but let me be powerless to stop it. It was like watching some rabid beast inherit your body, while you could only watch yourself with horror and fear, and self loathing for what you had become. **

**I tried to shut out and repress the memories of that day. And I had succeeded until I saw something just as horrid as that day. The Battle. My dream instantly switched to that. To what I had seen. The dream played out everything, to every last scream, every drop of blood, every last detail of the Battle, that I had not even been away I had seen in the first place.**

**I screamed and shot up. I looked around frantic. I did not recognize my surroundings. I was in a tent, with another woman. She had unnerving purple eyes, and copper hair. I tried to get out of the thing I was on only to be pushed back down by an invisible force. I struggled against it.**

**She chuckled. "Careful, you may hurt yourself with all that struggling." She said. I growled at her and she seemed taken back. Good, she should be afraid of me. They were stupid to let me out of my cage. My cell. "Calm down there……ummm…..You wouldn't happen to have a name would you?" I growled again, and struggled some more, with renewed strength. "Right then, you are much like a cat. Vicious, and headstrong. Cat, you shall be." She told me. I hissed and lunged at her. I was thrown back by a purple light. How dare she give me a name! The only person that had that right was dead! "If you do not like the name then you will give me yours." I glared at her. My face black of all emotion, my eyes, shooting ice daggers.**

"**As you wish, you shall stay in this tent. Until you are instructed to do otherwise." She told me sternly. I expression did not change, but my eyes followed her until she was out of my sight. Then my ears followed her until she was out of my range. **


End file.
